The Dragon's Contract
---- The Ryuuka mansion stood upon a towering hill on the outskirts of the city. Through this position, one could find themselves looking over the vast expanse of buildings and concrete, even so far as to keep attention on U.A High. The mansion stood three stories tall and might as well have been built for royalty. It would boggle the mind to imagine what kind of money went down to make this. Within the confines of the walls and behind closed doors were a myriad of people who were running back and forth to get the place set up for their guests. In the main office on the third floor, sat a lanky, pale man who was going through all sorts of papers. The man was known as Aum Ryuuka, the head of the family. Aum was a man of many affairs and business' making him a very occupied and stressed man. A rather short man stepped in through the door, his hair spiky and with an array of colors. "Arrangements are complete, father." He spoke, his voice young and careful. "All that is missing is to take the young ones into safety." "You will do no such thing," Aum spoke calmly and with a rather young tone to himself despite his age. "If we are to make business, we must show them that we have their best interests in mind, as well as a display of faith. The young will remain in the villa." He said words which clearly did not sit well with the man, but he knew better than to protest. He simply nodded. "Excellent. Now, stand by the door and greet our guest. I must arrange a few more things before I can see her, and in the meantime, I want her entertained. Are we clear." He asked without even looking at his son's direction. With another nod, the young man exited the office and made his way down the stairs and awaited their guest. Maaya stood staring for a few seconds at the mansion before her. Living in a tent for so long only gave you a small insight into what a real home was like. It reminded her of memories of her old place which she quickly shook off. She was here for business, not to reminisce. Maaya walked to the door with a smile. She didn't have the rest of her Troupe behind her like usual but she knew Hoshiko was listening to her through her earpiece. That was the one thing that kept her calm. Looking at the door for three seconds more than she should she lifted her hand. This was for the better of the Troupe. With that, she knocked the door with only a slight hesitation, worried that it may be a setup. The man quickly walked up, sorted to his appearance one last time before opening the door for the person. If this hadn't been strictly a business meeting, he would have complimented the woman on her looks and attire, but seeing as it was, he kept such thoughts to himself. He offered her a smile none the less as he gestured with his arm that she was welcomed in. "Greetings, madam," he spoke kindly as Maaya stepped in. "Feel free to relieve yourself of any jackets or outdoor clothes until such a time where you see it fit to leave. Our people will be here for you until then. But until such a time, I believe introductions are in order. I am Huang Ryuuka and I will be the one to keep you entertained in any way until father calls for you." The young man spoke as he extended his hand in a greeting. Maaya blinked twice in confusion. She knew what he had said but never had anything is directed at her in such a way, She was considered trash compared to these people. Maaya felt a sense of uneasiness. They must be something they want off her. Maaya took the hand and smiled as genuine as she could. "Thank you, Huang, I am Maaaya Xavier. I hope I haven't caused too much trouble with my arrival," she had practised talking to nobles and the rich for quite some time now. They were all pigs though. She smiled through the pain. She had to be nice or the deal will be called off. Something stung within the man's chest as he shook her hand, feeling her emotions for but a moment with due thanks to his Empathy ability. He quickly let go of her. "Apologies, madam, I didn't know that my contact would cause you discomfort." He spoke as sincerely as he could, trying not to sound wounded. "Once more, forgive my intrusion. Is there any way I can make amends? Maybe a tour, something to drink or eat, or maybe-" Huang cut himself off. In his haste, he was about to tell her something he didn't feel too comfortable with. However, it was his duty to follow Aum's orders, so he would. "Or maybe you would like to visit the young of the family? I've heard that you and yours have an excellent hand with them." He spoke with a smile. "I assure you, they are not the swine like the rest of us are." Maaya stared in stunned silence. "I-I am sorry," she said unsure of what just happened. Did he read my mind or something? she frowned a little as she tried to think. Research wasn't really her thing, maybe it was now haunting her. She stayed stunned for a few seconds before composing herself a little. "Sorry, not use to quirks, quite a lot of the Troupe is Quirkless," she smiled in an attempt to show she was fine while her mind ticked and she tried to think what sort of quirk he had. "I uh, wouldn't mind seeing the rest of your family I am not really picky don't worry," but whatever she said seemed to be lies to herself. She felt so unsure and at that moment she almost felt like she was being spied on. "It's quite a sizable family, so I doubt that you will have the time to see all of them, but the kids should be happy to see you." He spoke as he began to lead her down the hallway, up the stairs and further down a corridor, and the closer they got to their location, the more of the children's sounds could be heard. "I beg your forgiveness for intruding on your mind like that. Rest assured, it is not something I do voluntarily. It just happens when I come in contact and I tend to forget that." He lamented. "I took your little thought a little too personally when I shouldn't have. With your history and status, it is no wonder you would think that of us. Just let it be known that we do not consider you lesser. My father has a high standard and tends to not make dealings with those he considers 'beneath him'. Say what they want about us, but there is something we both have in common that separates us from true scum." He said as he stood right by the door to lead them to the kids. "We are family people," he spoke and opened the door. Within it, the children froze as they stared at Maaya, a variety of hair and eye colors. Their eyes shone up brighter than stars at the sight of her and rushed forward, jumping up and down the walls in their excitement to meet her. Or, one half did to be exact, the other half just went along with their river of excitement. "They are pretty big fans of your show," he said with a big grin. Maaya was taken aback by Huang and then by the rush of kids. She barely had time to understand what was going on and she could hear Hoshiko demanding her status as all she could hear was cheering. She gave a final look to Huang before going down on her knees so she was around the same height as the kids. "Thanks, Huang," she muttered as she went round the children asking for their names and the usual small talk with kids. She had grown used to children following her and cheering her but never on a number like this. Maaya laughed as she started to forget her reason being here and egged the children to follow her as she dashed off around the area. Hoshiko was at a lost of what was going on and gave up as all she could hear was her leader laughing and making aeroplane noises. Huang smiled sincerely at the sight of Maaya interacting with the children. It was hard to imagine that this sweet young girl could possibly be a murderer and child snatcher. Then he remembered his lesson from long ago, to not judge the plausibility of a person's actions by their looks. Everyone is capable of great good and great evil. It just proved hard to believe that with this sight. He felt the tapping of his shoulder and turned around. It was the family counsellor, who was having a grim look on her face. "Father is ready to see her now." She spoke with certainty and finality. Huang looked back to the children playing and felt his heart melt. "Give us 10 more minutes at most, then we'll come. Tell him that, if you will." He said with his own sense of finality, to which she bowed and returned towards the study. This wasn't part of her plan but she enjoyed the company of these children. They were easily amused by her mini shows as she did flips and jumps to impress the children. She helped most try to do a forward roll. "Now now, you need to make sure you do it with someone, I don't want to be the reason why the Ryuuka kids are all in hospital," she joked and winked at them, enjoying this peace. No one was hunting her down. No one was judging her... well, she looked over to Huang. Hopefully, he wasn't judging her. Huang knew what she was thinking at that moment, her concern that he was judging her actions and being there. He was not, however, he simply enjoyed the sight of the children having the time of their lives. He simply offered a kind smile, a subtle sign that she had his approval. Considering the sort of business they indulge in on a frequent basis, it would be rather hypocritical of him to be judgemental of her actions. Several more minute passed them by with Maaya and the children playing games and doing tricks. Eventually came the time which Huang had promised. He walked up to Maaya who was currently showing off a trick which seemed rather advanced to him. Luckily, no kid attempted to replicate it. "Maaya, I am sorry, but Father is seeking you. It is time for your meeting." She nodded with a smile on her face as she crouched down after doing a front flip. "Well I have to go, maybe I'll show you how to do one later?" she said and waved to the children. She beamed her best smile and felt more confident than ever to talk Aum. She walked up to Huang and raised her hand to the door. "Show me the way," she said. She was not ready for an interview in the state she was in, her once clean clothes were a bit crumbled form the kids and her hair stuck at ends. There were even a few beads of sweat on her forehead but Maaya didn't really care. She managed to entertain kids without doing anything shady; for that, she was proud of herself. Huang led her up the stairs and showed her the door to the study. "Just walk through here and Father Long will be waiting for you. Also, don't worry, he won't think less over your appearance. He is an observant man Father. He'll know the story behind it." He said kindly before giving a courteous bow. "No if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you to yours and pray that I wasn't a complete bore." He spoke with a grin and headed off. Maaya entered the room to find a most common and simple study. Furniture of cheap woods and a a desk which appeared to have seen a few too many winters. Aum looked up from his pen and paper, a smile forming on his pale features. His costume was pitch black, clad in a red and black mantle and a top hat. "Ms, Maaya! A pleasure to finally meet you." He spoke and looked further up. "I see you've had some fun, haven't you? I'm glad to know that my son was able to entertain in one way or another. Please, have a seat." He spoke as he gestured to the only 'proper' furniture in the room, a patterned armchair of Mahogany. A part of this room reminded Maaya of the time she had to step into a school to get her main act back but she shook her head from daydreams and sat just like she was asked of. "Your children are very sweet Aum, though, I may of got them a bit too into the circus," she laughed softly before smiling and looking at the head of the house. "We have business to do yes? I will try not to take up too much time in your busy schedule." Aum chuckled with soft kindness. "I appreciate that you did that then. I grew up with circus entertainment, and I feel that it is becoming a lost art. Which makes me grateful to the likes of you for continuing the practice." He said as he reached into his counter and pulled up some ink and paper, documenting what was said. "And please, don't concern yourself over a time schedule. I make it a practice to make sure that any who would step into my office will have as much time as they desire or require. So long as the time is well spent, of course." He said with a chuckle. The lanky man's smile was emphasized by the fangs poking out from the confines of his mouth. "Anyway, to the matters at hand. I heard that you recently encountered some issues with Japanese law enforcement, is that correct?" Maaya followed on Aum by smiling and nodding before letting out a rather long sight. "You could call it an issue, yes. Seems they know quite a lot of the Troupes' faces and... deeds so to say," she was quite calm as she spoke despite her mind racing, almost like she was remember the whole scene just a week or so ago. "We travel a lot, of course we do as a circus, but we won't be able to come back to Japan or even leave if the police keeps butting in so to say. Rather problematic indeed. I heard a lot about you maybe being able to help..." she paused unsure how to go on so she smiled instead. "Maybe I can," Aum said, his voice losing some of its warm charms, his smile maintained, but never really reaching his eyes. It was not due to a lack of interest and kindness, but rather that he saw it fit to acting a bit more professionally. He leaned back in his chair as he considered every possible question, response and retort. "My family's reach is quite extensive, so removing your immediate threat and infamy should prove to be no issue. However, it will not be flawless. Obviously, if you get caught red-handed again, then I may not be able to help everyone. However, what I can promise you is that if any hero or police were to try and take you in, your arrest would be little more than a farce. This is what I can offer you. I might even be able to have the papers write some favorable headlines of your show." He spoke calmly, no real emotion being expressed in his voice. Though professionalise was what Maaya wanted to stay she couldn't help but blossom a smile. "My children will be saved?" her eyes seemed to glitter with joy in favour of this idea. It was a rare sight where Maaya looked like the child she was suppose to be. It didn't last long but her smile was quick and proud. "If you can do anything to help this Troupe, you can ensure anything off us. We have treats from around the world, including clothes and gifts. We are able to help your children in different skills, we have singers, dancers and more so if you wish for any of that you do not need to do more than send me a text," it wasn't much but it was all Maaya really had to impress Aum. All she did now was hope it was enough to keep this deal strong, and hope her mind didn't have any other alterations. The last she needs is to create an enemy by a slight word change in the contract. Aum sat stoicly in his seat and tapped his two index fingers together, a typical sight for when he considered a deal, not that it really was needed. He knew what he wanted to say already, he just liked to play around a bit, make them think that the deal is only barely within reach of them. "Humor me for a moment." He said as he rose up from his seat and walked up to a shelf near his desk where he grabbed a bottle of bourbon and a glass which he started to pour a considerable amount into. "My quirk does not allow me to really get intoxicated." He spoke softly, only barely loud enough for Maaya to hear it. "I'll be frank with you, Ms. Xavier, none of that which you offered has much meaning to me. The ideas of dancing and singing lessons would be entertaining for the little ones, but in the end, it would not benefit me, nor would I earn anything from it beyond the little ones' appreciation. No, if we are to make a deal, I need something else, something more important. Something that will last a lifetime." Maaya thought for a second. It seem valid answered for a man like Aum. Hoshiko didn't say much to Maaya and it was what she expected. The Troupe didn't ahve much to offer. Assuming Aum had an idea she smiled softly. "What are you thinking? If you have a suggestion then it might make this quicker, I am not very good at deals, though my quirk does make it sound otherwise," she said, a slight joke at the end for it was the truth. "On the contrary, I think you are better than you give credit towards." Aum stated simply. "Like I said, you have nothing of value for me, for my family, to go through the effort of giving you all these perks and credits. So, how about what you are to have? With our support your little troupe is bound to get even more traffic, more customers and more... Shall we say, poor unfortunate kids who stray?" He spoke with a slight shrug and a smile. He felt a bit lighter on the tongue now, but due to his condition, he still held himself at a metaphorical distance, as to ensure that he did not make a blunder, especially here. "A 5% cut of all your Troupe's earnings will be granted to the Ryuuka, as a sign of good will. What's more... I have a daughter who is to be married. As a man of means and who remembers how it is to not have the material value, I spoil them to no end, maybe more than I reasonably should." Aum said with a chuckle. "All the same, for their wedding reception, she has requested, no, nearly outright demanded of me that you and your troupe is to perform there. You will, of course, be properly re-embursed as well as more to come should we be satisfied." He said as he swept down the stiff drink. "So what say you? A 5% cut of your profit, together with one well-payed performance, with the promise of more to come if yours and our interests are intertwined?" He spoke finally with loud enough sound of his glass being placed on the table, as if to add effect to what he said. She nodded, taking this in. "We will be honoured to perform for you, it has been a while since we have had any bookings. Just tell me the date and time and we will be there for you Aum, not a problem at all," she thought a bit more about the last part. 5% sounded less than it was due to the Troupe low-income in the first place but what he also said was true. The Ryuuka was a sort of advertisement espically if any of the family was nearby. A sponsorship deal in Maaya's mind and for that it may be worth the cut. "And 5% is something I can happily give to you for such a kind deal you are handing to me," she smiled not wishing to badger for lower. 5% was already extremely low espically if the Troupe finally got serious money. The idea made Maaya happy, she would love for the younger children to see the world like she had. "Excellent. My boy Huang will go over the details with you as soon as we conclude our business." Aum said as he poured up more of his drink and swiftly downed it, enjoying the smokey taste and feeling which ensued. "Now, with our basic terms detailed, I believe that there is but one thing left standing. I have heard plenty of these contracts you make, which some would state carry different terms than they agreed to. If you wish it, I am willing to sign a contract of your making." Maaya was taken aback from this. She couldn't control her quirk well seeing as no one had taught her how to use it; it just seemed to happen she found. "Are you sure about that? Using a contract I make makes it physically impossible to do something against the terms you have agreed with and you know well that the rumors of me changing it," Maaya went on, she wanted to full warn Aum before anything full was made. "I will be frank will you Mr Ryuuka, I cannot promise you that I won't change any pieces on the contract. I wish I could, but I am unable to fully control my own desires and thus my quirk. It works as a term of feelings more than my common sense you see. Even with all this information, are you willing to do this?" Aum nodded. "I understand, but if you consent and is willing, I am too. This pact cannot go anywhere without mutual trust. And believe me, I have my own ways to break those terms if you make them too detrimental to my family." Aum spoke with a smug yet subdued grin. "So, do we have ourselves a deal?" Maaya didn't want to mention that the way to break the contract was by killing her, it just would solid the fear in her. Maaya nodded before stepping out of her chair. She looked at the desk before her and, with a nod to herself, a small but bright white light appeared. On the desk was a piece of paper and a pen. Maaya didn't need to read it to know that the contract had been made. Sitting back down she coughed awkwardly. "Everything with me seems to be a show," she joked. Something about her quirk always made her feel uneasy. She handed the pen to Aum. Aum noticed her unease, and decided to help her come to ease by treating this like any other business affair. He took hold of the pen and made an elegant signature upon it. Feeling a bit picky and something of a perfectionist, he took his share bit of time to make it just the way he wanted it to. "There, I hope that will be sufficient?" he said as he put both the contract and pen away from him. Maaya nodded as she quickly put down her own. Her signature was just her name in full in block capitals but the nature of it works. She rolled up the parchment and with a small smile she said: "and that's all there is too it," it always caught her off guard. For some reason she always thought she would feel better with each contract she wrote. She held out the paper to Aum. "You can take this if you want, I can make another copy for my archive. Nothing should change unless any of us break the terms we agreed on," she then quickly added, "glad we could become business partners Aum Ryuuka."